Story of Her life
by JessicaxDarling
Summary: Not good with summaries. It's about a roleplay character and her life I guess you could say.
1. The Story Unfolds

A young girl walked slowly through the forest. She had a man and a woman that looked slightly older then her on each side. Her bright red hair hung into her face, her golden brown eyes seemed entranced by the ground below her. She seemed pretty normal, except for the small ears on top of her head. "Why now? Why do we have to go see her tonight?" Her voce broke the silence between the three of them.

The woman responded. She moved her sliver hair from her face, to reveal amber eyes staring off into the distance. "You can't go your whole life without meeting your grandmother. Don't you think 16 years is long enough?" She looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. "Hmm?"

It was the man's turn to speak. Soft red eyes looked at the girl's small figure. He smiled and looked away from her. "Why would you ask such a strange question?"

The girl looked up at her mother, then her father. Her eyes seemed full of sadness, remorse. "I... I just have a really bad feeling about tonight, is all." Her voice became silent again, and her eyes fell to the ground once more. Her mom and dad exchanged glances. Both of them stopped walking then.

"Kaiya..." The black haired male looked down at her worriedly. He'd never seem his daughter look so upset in her life. It hurt him.

She looked up and one of her ears twitched. She stopped walking but didn't look back at her parents. Her eyes were fixed on the small house in the clearing before her. And the woman who sat outside.

Once he was sure he had her attention he continued on. "Don't worry about it. Naomi is a nice girl." He paused and looked over at his wife. He knew why they had never taken Kaiya to see her grandmother. Why they had shut her out and kept her secluded from all people for years. "Besides, you can't always trust your 'feelings'."

"Fine then." Kaiya spoke sourly. "Lead the way." She could sense a slight change in the air. An ominous wind blew through the forest. The woman in front of the house stood and waved at them. Kaiya's heart was pounding. Couldn't her parents sense that? Were they really that stupid?

"Hi mom!" The woman yelled. "Let's go Satoshi." She took the man's hand in hers and started walking towards her mother.

"Katsuo! Satoshi! It's so nice to see you guys again!" Naomi started walking forward, magenta eyes fixed on her daughter and son-in-law. She stopped dead in her tracks halfway to them, though. Her hand held her head and her eyes snapped shut.

Kaiya still stared at her grandmother from afar. Naomi's scent was changing quickly. As was her overall appearance. Pink hair darkened to a deep purple color, magenta eyes faded to red. Even her skin changed to an almost white color. Kaiya sighed softly. She couldn't believe her parents hadn't seen this coming.

Satoshi pulled a wide eyed Katsuo behind him and stood in front of her protectively. "I thought you said she had control!?" He hissed into Katsuo's ear from over her shoulder.

"Too much emotion for one day. We should've waited longer..." She whispered back at her husband. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted the man they'd been sending to check on her mother. They didn't know him that well anyways.

"So _that's_ why you guys wouldn't let me meet her.. She's dangerous!" Kaiya was suddenly at Satoshi's side. "I told you. Both of you. Still think I shouldn't trust my 'feelings' Papa?" She grinned and looked at the two of them. She sensed something far worse then this coming. And quickly to. The three of them weren't going to be able to live as a family anymore.

Katsuo sighed from behind the two of them. She pushed past Kaiya and Satoshi. "I've dealt with this before." She took a step closer to Naomi, then another. And another. Until she was face to face with her. No way was she going to allow her mother to hurt her family.

"That was with Haru, Kat... You can't do this on your own.." Satoshi whispered into the wind. He looked down at Kaiya sadly. "If it gets to bad... I want you to _run._ Faster then you ever had before. Got it?"

Kaiya nodded once and took a step back. Satoshi looked forward and went towards Katsuo and Naomi. Kaiya just watched her parents in amazement. They both acted as if they didn't care about Naomi at all. Were they strong enough for this challenge?

"Two against one? Now that's not fair." Red eyes glinted in the moonlight. Naomi grinned widely, baring her fangs. She disappeared from sight momentarily and appeared just behind Katsuo. "Pathetic hanyou. Don't honestly think you can win, do you?" Naomi laughed darkly and brushed her fangs against Katsuo's ear. "_Baka_. You thought wrong."

Naomi kicked Katsuo to the ground. Satoshi quickly retaliated by sending a kunaii at Naomi. It hit her in the stomach. She winced and pulled the knife out. The wound healed automatically. "Is that the best you got?"

Katsuo pushed herself off of the ground. Her amber eyes narrowed at her mother. Satoshi drew his sword and pointed it at Naomi. He didn't bother answering the question.

"Still want to fight, huh? Knowing you have no chances?" Naomi shrugged and unsheathed her own sword. Much larger then Satoshi's. It was a wonder how she held it up. She stood with both hands on the hilt.

Satoshi swung his sword at Naomi's legs. She countered by swinging her sword upwards. When they hit there was a loud clang and a momentary spark. Satoshi jumped backwards and away from Naomi. Then raised his sword again. Naomi charged forward and swung her sword at Satoshi's, knocking it from his hands and clear across the clearing. He watched in amazement as his sword flew off and his eyes widened slightly.

Satoshi ducked under Naomi's next swing and started towards his sword. Katsuo intercepted Naomi's next swing. She held tightly onto both Naomi's hand and her wrist. "Think again." Her voice whispered into Naomi's ear. Naomi sent her elbow into Katsuo's side swiftly. The hilt of her blade making contact with Katsuo's stomach as she fell.

Naomi caught sight of Kaiya then. She smirked and made way to the girl. Kaiya turned immediately and started running towards the forest. It was then that she vowed she'd never run from another battle in her life. Her foot got caught in a ditch and she fell face first to the ground. "Dammit." She cussed under her breath as she rolled onto her back.

Naomi was standing over her with her sword raised. Kaiya felt her breath slip away as Naomi started bringing her sword downwards. It all played out in slow motion. She snapped her eyes shut and braced herself for the attack.

The fresh scent of blood filled the air. Kaiya opened her eyes slowly. Katsuo bit back a scream. She had a large wound on her side. Naomi was further off now and Satoshi had his sword back.

"Don't let this happen again." Katsuo hugged her daughter tightly and whispered words Kaiya couldn't understand. Katsuo's body became limp and cold. Kaiya jumped back, she could feel her whole body shaking. She looked up at her father and grandmother. Naomi smirked at Satoshi and shook her head.

A blinding white light surrounded the area. Kaiya covered her eyes. She heard her father scream and could just barely smell his blood in the air. Everything started falling away from her and hot tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't stand it, losing consciousness she fell to the ground.

Hours later a lone demon walked through the clearing. Three bodied lay dead. He smirked and walked past the two half demons closest to him. Straight towards his little puppet. "Get up Naomi." His stern voice broke through the silence. He kicked her side swiftly and his long brown hair fell into emotionless green eyes.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly. She raised her body to her knees and looked up at the man. Her appearance was completely back to normal except for her crimson red eyes. "Sorry." She whispered up at him.

His narrowed eyes stared off into the distance. "Where's the girl?" He looked down at Naomi. When she didn't answer he lifted her from the ground by the collar of her shirt._ "Answer me_" He growled at her.

Naomi winced and snapped her eyes shut. She braced herself for the worse. "I- I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" He yelled at her. Her body fell to the ground hardly when her let her go. "Find her." He gave Naomi one more glance before turning his back on her. "Soon."

Naomi nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She refused to move from her fallen spot on the ground. Not until she knew that _monster_ was gone from the area.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is.  
R & R  
Took me about a week to write. I'm pretty proud of it  
:D Enjoy.  
-Jessica.**


	2. Now What?

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 2: Now what?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?**

**A/N: I was so excited about the last chapter just being finished that I completely forgot to put all this Junkers at the top. Forgive my mistake. And enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**

A small figure could be seen in the darkness. Sparks flew from small hands and hit the ground swiftly. The suddenly, a fire flared up. Kaiya sat just inches away from the flames. Her golden brown eyes were filled with tears. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared down at the fire, fear gripped at every bone in her body.

"Mama… Papa…" She bit her lip and looked into the shadows all around her. Her nose didn't pick any other scent up. Except for a few lesser demons, that didn't seem to hold a threat. She had no idea where she was, or what had happened. Events from before she lost consciousness played over and over in hear head.

It was at that moment that Kaiya decided she'd wait until morning to try and find out what had happened. She had a feeling that it was well near midnight, because of the darkness. She had to close her eyes and take deep breaths to keep calm. She kept her senses alert. Being unaware of the surrounding area made her unsure… and afraid.

Eyes became heavy and soon all sound died away. Sleep soon consumed the young girl. After a couple of house the fire died down and sunlight could be seen in the valleys of mountains miles away. Pinks, oranges, purples filled the morning sky.

The forest awoke then, too. Birds started flying out of the trees. Demons and humans alike emerged from their homes all over the forest. Kaiya seemed to be the last one to rise that morning. Her dulled senses made the world around her a blur. After a couple of minutes the world caught up with her and memories came flooding back.

The strange area Kaiya found herself in seemed slightly familiar. Kaiya stood and scratched her head in confusion. The only things she could really sense were old. Had to have traveled through the area days ago. She made a face and walked to the other side of the clearing slowly, keeping her senses alert.

"Naomi lived there?" She stared where the small hut had once stood. No way was there ever an establishment there. Kaiya's ears twitched, she could hear approaching footsteps. She pushed her body against a nearby tree and hid her aura the best she could.

A silver haired demoness walked passed her, completely oblivious to Kaiya's presence. The aura and scent was almost identical to Katsuo's. But it seemed more innocent. "It's perfect." The woman whispered. She turned and looked to the spot in forest she'd just come from. "Come on big brother! Mom will love this place."

A black haired male entered the clearing. He looked down at his sister. His amber eyes softened and he smiled. "Yea, she will." He looked over his shoulder and stared right at where Kaiya was hidden. "Why don't you go home and tell everybody we've found a place?"

"Haru?" The girl's amber eyes tried to grab her brother's attention. He waved his hand in response to her. She could tell he wanted her to leave. "I'll see you at home..." She ran out of the clearing and disappeared into the thick forest.

Kaiya stared after her, forgetting that she was trying to keep herself hidden. "Mama..." She didn't quite grasp the situation. What was going on? Haru had died years ago in that accident... and her mother... She saw her die. There was no way Kaiya herself could actually be seeing this. Was it a dream?

"What do you want?" Haru stared coldly down at Kaiya. His amber eyes were stern and hard. He seemed completely different than the man who'd just been so kind to Katsuo.

"I... um..." Kaiya sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her small ears flattened against her head. She could remember her mom telling her that Haru could spot a lie from miles away. "Your name... is Haru, right?"

Haru raised an eyebrow at Kaiya. He was about to ask who she'd known that, but remembered that Kat had called him by name. "What of it?" He held his hand to stop her from answering. "Never mind. Who are you?" He folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at Kaiya.

She suddenly no longer wanted to be herself. Kaiya laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "My name is Kaiya." She took a deep breath and stared up into his eyes. He was exactly how she'd always thought he'd be. "You may find it hard to believe... but I'm Katsuo's daughter.

"I knew that already." He smirked at the confused look on her face. "I can smell both my sister's and Satoshi's blood in your scent."

"I think I'm lost." Kaiya admitted aloud as she sighed softly. She fell against the tree behind her and slid down to the ground.

"Maybe I can help." Haru offered, he wasn't so bad once he knew who you were. "What happened before you found yourself here?"

Kaiya immediately went into this long, deep description about the previous evening. She had to keep stopping every now and then to wipe her tears away, or when large sobs that shook her body escaped her lips. She finished and looked up at Haru. He just stared at her, not saying a word. The more time passed, the more awkward the silence became.

After a while Haru sat in front of Kaiya. He hadn't sensed one lie from Kaiya. How could she have known that Naomi couldn't control her demon powers, and about that attack? He sighed and looked straight into Kaiya's eyes. It had to be true, whether he wanted it or not. "And Kat... she told you not to let it happen again, am I right?"

Kaiya nodded slowly, not knowing why he asked the question. She expected him to say something about the battle, or Naomi in general. "What's that got to do with anything though?" Haru gave her a look like she had three heads. And, after thinking about it for a while, Kaiya began to understand. She didn't get why she hadn't got it before. "Why would she send me back to before I was born though?"

"I don't know.." Haru sighed softly and scratched his head. Damn girl was making him more confused then he'd ever been before. "She probably didn't realize how much energy she was putting into it." Haru nodded and smiled. That had to be why. He stood and held his hand out to Kaiya. "Come on. Kat's going to want to meet you."

Kaiya took hold of his hand and stood on her feet. Her heart starting pounding in her chest when reality hit her once again. "What about Naomi?"

Haru started walking in the direction of Katsuo had disappeared to. "Nothing's going to happen as long as I'm around. Don't you worry." He looked down at her and grinned. It was a powerful statement, but he was going to abide by it. He still didn't really understand why Katsuo and Satoshi hadn't brought him with them to meet Naomi. He'd ask Kaiya later on. After she had time to mull things over.

Katsuo glanced at her mother sitting on the other side of the room later that afternoon. "You're serious?" Katsuo found it amazing that Naomi seemed so unfazed by what Kaiya had told them. Like she knew, or it had happened before.

Kaiya nodded slowly. "Would I lie about something like that?" She still didn't completely understand what was going on. It was like some dream, and she was just walking through the events as if they were nothing. Once she woke up, it'd all be over with. She could keep on living her life as if none of it had happened.

Katsuo looked at Haru for a moment. Haru gave Kat a small nod and she looked over at Kaiya. Her mouth opened as she went to speak, but closed immediately after. "What.." She paused, trying to put herself together. "Why wasn't Haru with us though?" She mumbled out. Kat looked down and started playing with her fingers. She felt as if she was getting a little to nosy.

Kaiya bit her lip and looked down. "Uhm... well..." She wasn't sure how to say it. She glanced over at Naomi quickly before looking back at her mother. If it wasn't for that nasty scent Naomi had, she never would have known it was her. "He... got in an accident."

Both Katsuo and Haru started to ask what, but stopped when they noticed the look on Kaiya's face. "Uh-uh. No." Haru got up and walked around the table they were sitting at. He stopped only inches from Kaiya's face. His amber eyes glared into her golden brown. "I'll believe that you're from the future and that your part of Satoshi and Katsuo.. But trying to tell me that I died!?" he paused and put his hands in his pockets. "No way. I won't believe anymore of your lies."

Katsuo stood and glared over at her brother. "_Haru Higurashi_!! Why don't you ask her why? Don't be so god damn stubborn!"

"Sorry Mama. I can't tell you what happened to him. All I know is that there was an accident, and some woman was involved." Kaiya paused, trying to remember her name. In the few seconds it took her to remember Haru and Katsuo had both got even more up in her face. "Miokoa..." Kaiya stood and nodded at the two of them. "I'll leave you two to think about what I've said." She smiled at Kat and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Naomi was suddenly in front of Kaiya. Her now amber eyes locked with Kaiya's, through the pale purple hair hanging in her face. "You're forgetting a piece of the story."

"Huh?" Kaiya just stared at her. She's said everything, left out nothing she knew. Was it possible that this woman knew something?

"He's looking for you Kaiya. Watch your back." Naomi broke eye contact then and left the room. Three pairs of eyes watched after her.

Kaiya shrugged and started walking from the room as well. There was another piece of the puzzle. And Naomi had it. She'd find out just what Naomi knew.. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N: There we go.  
Not much happening yet.  
The first couple of chapters are going to be slow though...**


	3. Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 3: Another piece of the puzzle  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?

* * *

**

Kaiya stepped from the house into the cool night air. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned gently against the house. A calm breeze blew through the forest and Kaiya's hair fell into her face, causing her to close her eyes.

Faintly, Kaiya could hear footsteps on the side of the house. She walked around to find Naomi going into the forest. "Hey!" Kaiya caught up with her and stood blocking the path Naomi was headed for. She glared over at the woman. She really couldn't help but hate her. "Aren't you supposed to stay in the house?" Kaiya raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Naomi sighed and looked at the ground below her. Busted. "Life wouldn't be fun if we followed the rules." She looked up briefly and tied her hair back. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me?" She stayed calm. If she looked too fazed by the fact that the girl was preventing her from leaving, she might get suspicious.

Kaiya scratched her head, grinning. "Not really. I don't anybody in this time. I barely knew anybody in my time." She put her hands in the pockets of her pants, staring over at the girl. "I want to keep a close eye on you anyways. Where are you headed?"

Naomi leaned forward, glancing back at the house. For all she knew Katsuo or Haru could be listening in on the current conversation. "I'm going to meet a friend. Don't tell Kat?" Her eyes were pleading Kaiya to move. She didn't think that was going to happen though. If she herself had been in Kaiya's position, Katsuo would've been the first person she went to.

"Fine. I won't tell. But on _one_ condition." Kaiya paused and stared over at Naomi, waiting for her approval to continue on. When Naomi nodded her head, Kaiya spoke. "Take me with you." She stated simply. If Naomi refused, she'd bring her back to the house. There'd be no leaving once Naomi was under her watchful eye.

Naomi blinked and sighed. She'd found herself in quite the predicament. He'd kill her. And Kaiya as well. She couldn't bring her along, it was suicide. But if she didn't go… He'd go after Kaiya himself. Naomi started walking, she grabbed Kaiya's wrist and pulled her along behind her. "If he catches you... We're _both_ dead. Keep your senses alert, your mouth shut, and your aura hidden. Got it?" She didn't want to do it… But it was the only way out.

Kaiya nodded and pulled her wrist away from Naomi. She walked beside her, looking over at her strangely. "Why?" Kaiya blinked a few times. Was this guy…? The missing piece. That had to be it. No way was she going to let him know she was anywhere near Naomi. She didn't want to ruin everything for herself. And her parents. If she was to change the future, she had to find out exactly who this man was.

Naomi smirked and nodded. So the whole family wasn't as dimwitted as she'd expected. "See, you've got it. Not as complicated at it seems." She froze and held her hand in front of Kaiya. He was coming, earlier then expected too. She could smell him. "Hide." She narrowed her eyes over at Kaiya. If he had come earlier because of her… "_Now_!!"

Kaiya's ears were twitching nervously, shivers covered her body. She ran off the path and climbed up the closest tree. Hiding her aura the best she could, she leaned down to get a closer look at Naomi and the demon that had suddenly appeared next to her.

"Anything yet?" The man looked down at the girl. He narrowed his eyes at Naomi and leaned closer to her. He could smell it. "Where is she?"

Naomi's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. "I- I don't know what your talking about!" She did though; she was covered in Kaiya's scent. His sensitive nose could pick even the smallest of smells up. She was hoping she'd be able to get away with hiding it for a couple of minutes at least. Enough time for Kaiya to figure out exactly what was going on.

His hand went to the hilt of his blade. He was preparing himself to beat it out of her. Naomi was weak. Elvin ears heard soft footsteps behind him. He knew exactly who it was. Did Naomi set him up? Wanted to prevent him from hurting the girl? He didn't realize she was smart. No. This had to have been Kaiya's idea. She was definitely the brighter of the two.

"Don't even think about it." Kaiya's golden brown eyes glared at the man in front of her. She wasn't sure what his relation to Naomi was, but that wouldn't stop her from doing anything. He was the reason she went through all that torture on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It was all his fault. She wouldn't go easy on him if it came down to it.

The dark haired demon glared at the frightened hanyou in front of him. He knew what was on Kaiya's mind. It looked like Naomi was of no use to him anymore. He'd have to come back… When Kaiya was weaker. "You two lucked out. This time." He disappeared after that, leaving nothing to show that he'd ever been on the path in the first place.

Naomi's wide eyes fell on Kaiya. "What _were_ you thinking?!" She shook her head and started walking the way they'd come from. "You could've been killed!" She stopped when she realized Kaiya wasn't following her back to the house. She looked over her shoulder, still glaring. "Kaiya!"

Kaiya's ears twitched and she glanced over at Naomi. "Who is he? Are you working for him?" She glared over at Naomi. She knew he was the one looking for her. The one Naomi had brought up before she left the house earlier. "What does he want with _me_?"

Naomi sighed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She turned back towards Kaiya and shook her head. Her almost gold eyes locked with Kaiya's golden brown. "I don't know who he is. All I know is that he wants to kill you. I'm not working for him willingly. He's using my powers to his advantage." She paused for a moment. She probably wasn't working for him anymore. Not after that. Thank goodness.

Kaiya raised an eyebrow, looking away from Naomi. It wasn't her fault her parents had died… She didn't have a right to blame her. She felt bad for ever hating her grandmother. It was all because of that man… He staged the battle to kill her. Now she just needed to know why… and who he was. "I'm sorry Naomi." Kaiya scratched her head and looked over at the woman. "I… I didn't know."

"That's alright." Naomi turned her back on Kaiya and started walking back to her home. "Be careful." She murmured before disappearing after turned down a separate path. She had a feeling Kaiya was going to figure out what was going on sooner than **HE** expected. Or, at least, that's what she was hoping for.

Kaiya nodded and turned away from the direction of the house she'd explained the story in. She walked until she came to a clearing hours later. She walked to the middle of the clearing and sat on a tree stump. Had anybody seen her, they probably would've thought she'd gone through the area plenty times before. Her face fell into her hand, and her long hair into her face.

"Why me? Why now?" Kaiya sighed and fell back into the grass. Her legs still rested on the tree stump. She'd always imagined her first trip out of the home her parents kept her locked in since birth as a fantasy. 16 years… And for what? That day, it had gone all wrong. She wasn't even sure what the date was anymore.

Kaiya laid in silence, staring up at the night sky for a long time. She felt somewhat at peace here. She'd almost fallen asleep before she heard footsteps on the path she'd walked off of a while ago. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She didn't want to be unprepared for anything.

A young man stepped off of the path and into the clearing. Blonde hair fell into his face, hiding it from view. He didn't seem to notice Kaiya until he was almost face to face with her. He grinned and looked her over. "Red hair…" He thought aloud. "The curse when a demon and human mix. I bet your parents were very much in love." His eyes fell to the ground once more and he continued on his walk.

Kaiya's mouth fell open; she glared over her shoulder at him. She growled and took a few steps forward, disappearing and reappearing directly in front of him. "_Actually_ both my parents were half demon. The _are_ deeply in love. Not _were_." Her golden brown eyes narrowed at the man. "And my hair is this color because it runs in the family on my papa's side. It was nothing to with a stupid curse!" She took a deep breath. She felt sort of bad for yelling at him, but she had to take her anger out on someone.

"I'm sorry." The man looked over at her. To get so angry over such a small statement. Seems like he picked a bad day to confront her. He pulled his blonde hair out of his face, to reveal and entrancing green gaze. "I'm Raitei Kasanaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaiya smiled and nodded. She was glad he wasn't angry at her for her overreaction. "Kaiya Uchiha. I assure you… the pleasure is mine." He had to be the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. At least _something_ had gone right for her first excursion out of the house.

Raitei shook his head and smiled. "I'll see you again soon?" With those last few words, he walked past her slowly, and disappeared into the darkness behind her.

Kaiya looked back and watched him go. She hoped they did end up running into each other again. He was definitely someone she wanted to get to know better. She nodded slowly to herself, deciding to go back to see her family.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of this chapter.  
I don't like the chapter title, but oh well.  
That's all I could think of.  
:D Enjoyyy.**


	4. Untitled

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 4: Untitled  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?

* * *

**

Naomi stepped out into the cool morning air. She took a deep breath and smiled softly. Dew smelled so nice in the early spring. Naomi's amber eyes gazed up at the highest branches of the tree closest to her home. She'd seen Kaiya climb up there early this morning. "Heeey! Kaiya! You up?" She dropped the hands she'd cupped over her mouth to heighten her voice and took a few steps forward.

Kaiya hopped down from the tree, landing firmly on her feet a little ways from Naomi. Her golden brown eyes could just barely be seen from underneath long bangs that hung into her face "Depends on who's asking." She grinned and winked. Whatever had happened last night, with that demon… Would probably hold their friendship strong for quite some time. "What's up?"

Naomi shrugged and tilted her head. "Well, I'm off to train in the back. Kat and Haru let me out." She was about to ask if Kaiya wanted to come with her.. But the young girl seemed slightly out of it. Naomi shook her head, raising her voice she leaned closer to Kaiya. She could smell a new scent on the girl. That had to be why she was so zoned out. "You gonna come spar with me or what!?"

Kaiya blinked a few times and drew her attention towards Naomi. A soft smirk formed on her lips and she nodded. "I won't go easy on you." With that being said, she started towards the back of the house. The training area wasn't very big, but it would suffice. Kaiya was just going to show off a bit anyways.

Naomi was suddenly by Kaiya's side. Her lips brushed the girl's small ear when she spoke. "No holding back." The words slipped from her mouth delicately. She dropped her sword at Kaiya's feet, not wanting an advantage. Not another sound came from her mouth. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. Then took her place at the very center of their "Training grounds".

Kaiya looked down at the blade at her feet. She thought briefly that Naomi would be better off with it. She shrugged and walked over to where Naomi stood. If she wanted to be evenly matched, then whatever. That was her choice. Kaiya stopped a few paces from Naomi and moved her body into a battle stance. She nodded gently to signify that she was ready. Her dad was the only person she'd ever fought with. This was going to be interesting.

Naomi charged forward almost immediately, hoping to catch Kaiya off guard. A risky chance when sparring with a ninja. She left her body open for an attack and sent a swift kick towards Kaiya's side. Her eyes widened when she felt an unusually strong grip on her ankle and foot.

Kaiya smirked at the surprised look on Naomi's face. She dropped the girl's foot and ran forward. Before Naomi got a chance to recuperate, Kaiya was inches from her face. She brought one of her hands upwards, hitting Naomi's stomach hard with an open palm. She took one of her feet between Naomi's legs and kicked backwards, hitting the back of Naomi's leg.

Naomi felt her body falling. She showed not an ounce of pain from the hits though. She caught herself on her hands in a backbend before she hit the ground. She kicked off the ground, transporting herself the moment she felt her body lift into the air. She appeared just behind Kaiya and jumped forward, sending her fist to Kaiya's spine.

Kaiya's ears twitched, she could hear Naomi's labored breathing behind her. She turned quickly and stepped to the side, beyond Naomi's reach. She put her foot out, around Naomi's knees and looped her arm around the girl's neck. She held her tightly against her chest, breathing in her ear. "How come you didn't act this touch when what's-his-face showed up last night?"

Naomi struggled in Kaiya's arms. She was stronger then she put on. This wasn't exactly surprising. Satoshi was the same way. "That's different." Her voice was strict, cold, and angry? Kat and Haru didn't know about him, or the fact that she left the house weekly to meet up with him. If they overheard Kaiya… she'd be in for it. Pathetic that a mother feared her youngest children.

Kaiya's ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. She sniffed the air and dropped Naomi suddenly, sending her to her knees. She turned her back on her grandmother and stared at the side of the house, just beyond her line of vision. She didn't need to see them to know exactly who the two people were. Her parents… both of them… together…

Katsuo smiled up at Satoshi, nodding. "Yea… you'll really like her." She laughed to herself. She's told her fiancé everything about their daughter… Except that she was their daughter. She wanted him to be surprised. They turned the corner of the house, to find themselves face to face with Kaiya. Surprise, surprise.

Kaiya looked her father square in the eyes. He looked exactly the same. She couldn't be that far before her birth. "P-Papa..." She threw herself at her father, hugging him close to her. She could feel hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Satoshi looked at Katsuo confusedly. This girl had to be older then him. There was no way he was her father. Katsuo nodded to him. "The future." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Satoshi nodded, understanding suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Kaiya. It was a weird feeling.. "Don't worry, little one… I'm here."

Katsuo smiled softly and nodded to herself. She caught her mother sitting on her knees on the other side of the yard. She walked over to her and leaned down. "How is she?" She'd asked her mother to spar with Kaiya, wanting to know if she was strong. She knew that Naomi would give anything just to leave the house.

Naomi looked up at Katsuo and grinned. "Stronger then we thought." She leaned to one side, looking past Katsuo. Her eyes found Kaiya talked her mouth off, and Satoshi looking as if though he wanted to be somewhere else. Kaiya may not look a _thing_ like either of her parents… but she definitely was their daughter. No doubt about it.

Katsuo nodded, not exactly surprised by the statement. "You weren't even trying! Were you?" The realization came out of her mouth before she even got a chance to think about it. By the looks of it, Kaiya hadn't tried much either. She'd seen from the house that Naomi only sent a few blows at her, and Kaiya only did what was needed to protect herself.

"Nope." Naomi shook her head softly, smiling. "Not like it matters. I can't overexert myself anyways." She sighed softly and stood. Of course she got stuck with a weak body that could barely control her stupid weak powers.. She tugged on Katsuo's sleeve. "Let's go shut Kaiya up. Before Satoshi goes crazy."

Katsuo raised an eyebrow at her mother. She looked over at Satoshi and Kaiya and nodded. Satoshi looked like he was about to reach out and shut Kaiya up. Katsuo ran over to where the two of them stood, stopping just between them. "Have a nice chat?"

Kaiya laughed softly and nodded. She'd just been talking about completely random topics to see if her father was listening. And it turned out he hadn't been. She didn't mind though. His presence was enough to keep her happy.

Naomi scratched her head, looking up at the noontime sky. "I'm hungry." The words slipped out of her mouth and she smiled. She hadn't meant to say them out loud. She must have said something right, because Katsuo and Satoshi started talking about food, and went towards the front of the house.

Kaiya stood her ground, watching her parents go. "I'm going… out for a bit… I'll be back later." Without a second glance at Naomi, Kaiya took off. She had a strange feeling like she should go back to that clearing. She wasn't going to take her father's advice from a few days before. You should always trust your feelings. Ha. What was he thinking? She smiled to herself, it was nice knowing she still had a family.

Kaiya stopped running a few paces from the clearing. Her ears perked up and she looked quickly around. Nothing. Not one sign of danger. Then what was this feeling? She took a few quiet steps, all her senses were on alert. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to come back to this place. Until she picked up on a slightly familiar scent.

"Kaiya Uchiha…" Raitei stepped from unusually dark shadows under a tree not to far from Kaiya. He smiled at her, his long hair blocking his eyes. "Fancy meeting you here." His voice held a hint of laughter in it. Almost as if he'd known she would be here. At exactly this time.

Kaiya dropped her guard and smiled back at him. Something about this man. Made her feel so… different? She couldn't muster the words to explain the feelings. Actually, she couldn't think of anything to say. "Hai…" She couldn't say anything but that one word. It seemed to take so much effort. Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous?

* * *

**A/N: yay for filler chapters.  
Sort of just a way for me to push the story along a bit.  
Sorry it took so long to update.**


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Meeting  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?**

**

* * *

**

Satoshi blinked and looked across the room. "She's really talkative." Ever since Naomi had started cooking Katsuo and him had been talking about Kaiya. "And she reminds me of wild flowers." He smiled and leaned against the wall behind him, his arms folded neatly across his chest. Cinnamon and wild flowers, just like her mother.

Katsuo looked over at him. This was the second time he'd brought up Kaiya's scent. What was he playing at? "Fire to... if you want to get real smart about it." She chuckled softly, thinking about it. Kaiya basically smelled of burning cinnamon and wild flowers/ But not really. It was an unusual mixture, either way.

Satoshi nonned, his eyes falling on the door. "Looks like we should drop the subject for the time being." As if on cute, the front door slid open and Kaiya stepped in. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, there was a new scent mixed in with hers. He could feel his blood boiling, and a new feeling rose in his chest. "Where have you been?"

Kaiya laughed and dropped herself to the floor, laying on her stomach between her parents. "No where special." She was smiling largely, and probably couldn't have stopped even if she'd tried. Her eyes left the floor beneath her and wandered over to her father. "What's it matter?" She could smell the worry mixed in with his scent. Silly Papa. She laughed inwardly.

Katsuo grinned and looked down at her daughter. "You must really like this boy." She'd picked up on the scent faintly this morning, now it was practically smothering Kaiya's own. Almost as if though he was sitting next to herself, and Kaiya was in the other room.

Satoshi and Kaiya both gaped at Katsup. Kaiya wasn't sure what to say. She was sure she hadn't felt that all-knowing tingling in the back of her mind that signified her mother was reading her mind. So... had she been completely obvious about there being a guy? Kaiya shook her head, and smiled again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Katsuo chuckled and leaned foward. Her pupils dilated and her eyes locked with Kaiya's. Her hand slowly reached out and gently touched Kaiya's palm. "I don't think I heard you correctly." A large grin slipped across Katsuo's face. She knew that if Kaiya was truely her daughter- it was completely apparent tht she was- then she would know exactly what was going on.

Golden brown eyes hardened and then suddenlt, Kaiya was in the doorwy. "Maybe I do like him..." She smirked at her mother. "You can't really blame me." She hated teh feeling she got when her mother was shuffling through her mind. She never could keep any secrets. "I'm going for another walk. Save me some food." With the last words, the door was slammed and Kaiya stomped away from the house. _'Parents... Infuriating!!'_

Satoshi burst into a fit of laughter, holding his sides tightly. The look on Kaiya's face had been so hilarious! It didn't help to mask the sudden nervousness in Kaiya's scent. "She's got the gift. I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier." Katsuo's eyes closed and she leaned back against the wall. _She_ didn't even know how o send mental images. To be honest, she really couldn't blame Kaiya for liking that boy. Satoshi feel immediatly silent at her words. He blinked a few times and smiled.

Crawling over to where Katsuo sat, he leaned foward until his face was just inches from her own. "Don't trouble yourself to much over it. She _is_ our daughter after all." With his last snide remark, Katsuo opened her eyes. He took the opportunity to diminish the space between them and press is lips firmly against hers. Ever since Kaiya had come into the picture... She was all the talked about anymore. And it had only been a day. Satoshi was definatly going to change that

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman stumbled through the strange darkness. Her black hair was a tangled mess. She knew that it was still daylight, but she couldn't find her way out of this dense area to get to the safety of teh sun. The way it was going, she wouldn't get out of this area until after the sun had fallen below the horizon. Her foot caught on a tree room protruding from the ground, and she feel face first into the dirt.

A soft rustling came from the trees above, the suddenly from the bushed only feet from her. Dark, almost black eyes glared at the bushes. The girl slowly pushed herself from the ground into a sitting position. "Hello?" Her voice was strong and bold. She had to be that way. A piestess never showed fear or weakness.

Bright emerald orbs, two of them, could be seen floating just in front of the bushes. Coming closer and closer to the girl still sitting on the ground. The orbs, identified as eyes once close enough, stopped moving once directly in front of the priestess eyes. Warm breath could be felt on her cheek. "You really should be more careful. Wha do you think your doing in these parts of the woods?" A concerned male voice rang out in the darkness, disipating the silence.

The riestess stood and wiped dirt from her clothes the best she could. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air. She had taken on the appearance of a spoiled child that didn't get the toy they wanted for their birthday. "Walking. Why is it any of your business?" She glared at the only things she could see, those eyes. Unaware that they could tell what she was even doing.

"Baka miko." The voice muttered. The man grabbed the girl's wrist and started walking, pulling her behindhim roughly. He kept his concentration on his surroundings, completely ignoring the babbling coming from the girlhe'd so kindly decided to help out.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" another question left unanswered. The priestess started yelling louder now, hoping to grab the man's attention. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Passing silence. The girl could take no more. She yanked her hand from the man;s hold. "Answer me dammit!"

"My name is Daisuke. I'm an inu-youkai from the North." A sligh pause and Daisuke turned to look back at the girl. "Do all the priestesses in the Western Lands have foul mouths such as yours?" He took her wrist again, guiding her gently from the darkness. He stopped again only when they reached a path and could see the sun falling below the horizon.

A soft blush rose on the girl's cheeks. "I'm Mika. And no, I believe I have the foulest of mouths." She grinned and looked up at the man. Now out of the darkness.. She could tell her senses had be correct from the start. Daisuke was most certainly a demon. He kept a sword at his waist, and wore clothes that were perfect for large movements. He had longer, more pointed ears than her own, and it looked as if though there were greenmarkings on his bodt. Though they were so light you couldn't really see them.

Daisuke laughed softly and nodded. "Mika the Miko." His nose twitched and he raised an eyebrow. "Also part wolf? Strange bloodline priestess. Wolf and monk it seems. Am I correct?" He leaned closer and sniffed her again. Strange didn't even begin to describer her scent.

"I wouldn't know." Mika looked to the ground and closed her eyes. "I didn't even know I was in the Western Lands until you said something about it." She had lost her memory, apparently.All that was left was blurs all pieced together. They made no sense to her though. All she was sure about her name and duty.

"I knew you were lost. I just didn't realize _how_ lost." There was a familiar scent about Mika. It was weak... But it was there. That was for sure. Daisuke intended on finding out just who the girl was. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't stumble across anymore danger along teh way though. "Follow me." He started walking towards another weak scent, coming towards them. A scent that he'd known his entire life... Even though he'd just come across it the other day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiya walked quickly, her arms folded angrily across ehr chest. She could never have any secrets. Never! She didn't really understand what else she was so angry about. She'd overreacted quite a bit to her parents nosiness. It was nothing new anyways. Apparently, when it came to Raitei, she was easily irratated.

A soft breeze blew through the forest. With it, came a familiar scent and one that wasn't so familiar. Kaiya could sense the two aura's not far from herself. She stopped dead in her tracks and growled lowly. Once clawed hand went to the pocked of Kaiya's pants. She grasped her favorite kunaii tightly, the dragon carving in the handle started to engrave into her palm. No way was she ever going to allow someone to take advantage of her while in an emotional huff again.

Two dark figures turned a bend in the path. The had short brown hair and eyes greener then the most beautiful gems. The female, sported waistlong black hair and matching black eyes. They didn't seem like much of a threat. But that didn't prevent Kaiya from growling again, or narrowing her eyes at the demon and priestess. Weird traveling partners. She thought about it for a moment. _'I bet people thought the same thing about my great grandparents.'_

Mika stopped walking once she realized they weren't alone, and she'd come almost face to face with yet another demon. This once didn't seem as friendly. She was only hanyou, but she did seem rather strong. Daisuke could be seen figiting at her said. It seemed like he was trying his best to make it look normal. Mika looked back to the demoness, her eyes wandering to teh small triangular ears atop her head. A few of the blurs in her memories became readable. And one memory in particular stuck out at her.

_"9... 10!" Kaiya pulled her hands away from her eyes, looking around the large clearing, apparenly a yard. "Ready or not, here I come!" She scented the air, possible hoping it would be in her favor. Her eyes wandered until they landed on the large tree in the middle of the yard. She grinned and started to walk towards teh tree slowly, trying to make her steps unheard._

_"Ayuuuuumi!" Kaiya called out. "Where did you go?" She put a hand against the tree and sniffed again. Looking upwards, she apparently saw something Mika could not. Just as Kaiya started to climb ip, a small child landed softly on the other side of the tree. She was like a smaller version of Kaiya. Her bright green eyes being the only difference between the two._

_The little girl looked around the tree, trying not to giggle. Kaiya looked down at her and grinned. "Tere you are! I've been looking for you." The little girl, Ayumi, giggled and ran further away from Kaiya._

_'She's identical to her mother." Mika's voice rang out. Just as Kaiya picked up Ayumi and spun her around, both of them laughing._

_"Ayumi? Not quite. She has _my _eyes." An unfamiliar male voice rand out. One that Mika couldn't quite identify..._

Mika blinked away the memory, stepping out of her spaced out stage. "Your Kaiya... Uchiha, right?" Mika's voice wasn't as strong as it had been before. Daisuke froze and stared down at Mika with wide eyes.

"Hai... I seem to have the disadvantage. Who exactly-" The question went unfinished, and would remain that was. Kaiya could smell her uncle on this girl. In her very blood. Another step foward, and another whif of the scent only confirmed the assumptions. Mika was her name. "Where the hell have you been? Uncle Konaru has been looking for you for years!" Kaiya stopped. No, that had been in the future. But Mika was 3 years younger then Kaiya... this had to be where she'd disappeared to.

"Uncle Konaru...?" Confusion seeped into Mika's voiced and scent.

Kaiya nodded and rested her hands at her sides. "Your father, duh. Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Then I won't tell you."

Silence.

Daisuke watched the two young women curiously. Afraid to interrupt their... conversation? He kept himself quite a bit further away from them, just to be on the safe sude. Konaru Houshi. The monk. He was the one who made these two related, cousins. Daisuke started to walk away. Now Mika was safe and he could get on with his life.

The Kaiya's voice rang out. "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Or not.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a few pages longer then I usually would write a chapter. Since it's been forever since I updated. Which I apologize for. Busy life.  
I've got another 2 chaps on the way. Keep an eye out.  
:D**


	6. Midnight

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 6: Midnight  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?**

**

* * *

**

_Kaiya's voice rang out. "Hey! Where do you think your going?"_

Daisuke sighed and turned towards the girl. He made himself look irrated, causing his whole persona to be frightening. "Where ever I please." He replied flatly. He dug his hands into his pants pockets and glared at Kaiya. Finding it very hard to stay devoid of emotions. "You gonna try and stop me?" He smirked then, looking down at the ground.

_'If looks could kill'_ Kaiya thought angrily. She furrowed her brow and took a few steps closer to this demon. "Yea, so what if I am?" An ear twitched and Kaiya turned her attention towards Mika, who had started walking away. Kaiya sent a glare at the demon as if to tell him to stay put and ran off in the direction of her cousin.

"Mika!" The male voice rang out, and the dark haired riestess stopped. "Do you enjoy being lost?" The words were calm and quiet.

Mika's dark eyes looked over her shoulder. "I don't need help from a... a _demon_! I can find my family without help from such_ creatures_!" There was vemon in her voice. She was completely serious.

Two pairs of wide eyes rested on Mika. Kaiya leaned back and looked upwards, folding ehr arms across her chest. "Your mother is half demon you know. What's your problem with demons anyways?"

"They're filthy, lying bastards! They are not to be trusted!" Mika's eyes went wide after she'd said the words. In front of two demons no less. The nahyou Naraku had sent her back. She could still hear his laughter, cutting through her mind. It was his fault she harbored such hatred. She didn't remember ever feeling this way towards anyone. And the feeling overtook her entire being. She didn't mean it... It was Naraku... Not every other demon in the world.

Kaiya blinked a few times before she started laughing hysterically. "Urufu..." SHe managed a few words between breaths. She felt almost as insane as she looked. "Would love... to hear... you... say... that..." Kaiya weezed in a deep breath and held it. Trying to rid herself og her laughing fit.

"Urufu?" Mika tilted her head, confusion once again meeting those dark eyes.

Kaiya shook her head. "Your mother. Don't you know_ anything_?"

"Kaiya... do you know a little girl named Ayumi?" Mika decided to change the subject. It'd be easier for her that way. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to recover some more memories..

"No." Kaiya sighed. "Why don't you two come home with me. We can sort everything out later." She looked back at the man behind her. With her mother, father and grandmother at her house she'd feel safer. There was something about that demon that sent shivers up her spine. She'd never felt fear before. She didn't like it. "Okay?"

Mika and Daisuke shrugged at exactly the same time. Kaiya started walking back towards her home. Her ears listening to the footsteps behind her. In case one of the two decided to walk off. Kaiya sighed softly and looked downwards. She had hoped to be able to see Raitei again tonight before she returned. The fates were cruel.

A dark hooded figure stepped out into the the darkness, watching Kaiya carefully. "Tomorrow." The strong voice whispered to her back. He knew she'd heard when one of her ears twitched and she nodded.

Daisuke caught Kaiya's nod at the male voice. He subdued a growl, glaring over his shoulder. But there was nothing there to glare at. He sniffed the air. Maybe he had just been imagining things. He shook it off and looked foward again. Wild imagination.

Kaiya grinned, her lips curling over her fangs. "Or maybe jealousy getting the best of you?" She covered her mouth with her hand to surpress a giggle. "What was up with that?"

"What?" Mika was looking over at them strangly. "Did I miss something?" She watched as Kaiya opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Daisuke non-chalantly stepped on her toes, shaking his head. "Okaaay..." Mika shrugged. Whatever it was, apparentl wasn't very important.

"Idiot. And I thought _I_ had a wild imagination." He mumbled so only Kaiya could hear. "Why would anybody..." Daisuke froze when he looked down at the girl beside him. She looked angry, but he could smell the sadness.

Kaiya's ears were flat against her head, hidden beneath her hair. "Just shut up." She grumbled, glaring downwards at teh ground. Her arms folded across her chest _'Almost home.'_ She sighed and shook her head. Sh'd probably take another midnight stroll later on. Something about the nighttime sky cooled her down.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiya leaned over to double check that Mika had falled asleep. She could hear Mika's deep, calm breaths and steady heartbeat. She nodded to herself and slid out of her futon. Quietly tiptoeing to the door. She got through the house easily, only running... er... tiptoeing into a problem when she reached the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" Daisuke called out, repeating Kaiya's words.

"Where ever I please." Kaiya hissed out, opening the front door. "You gonna try and stop me?" She could've laughed at herself. She'd never got the pleasure of doing something like this. She'd switched places with him. Although, _she_ would actually get away. And would return later as well.

"Yea. So what if I am?" Daisuke smirked. He could tell he was getting on her nerves. Otherwise, he would have given up by now and went back to sleep.

"You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. Later." Once she set her mind to something... She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. SHe took a deep breath and leaned against the door for a wile. "It's so nice out tonight." She pushed against the door and stood straight, smiling to herself.

Kaiya wandered, watching the sky the entire time. Sh eventually found herself on a path raised up in a lare field. Tall grass stretched as far as the eye could see. She walked a few feet out, trying not to laugh at the sensation of the grass against her sides. She picked a spot where the grass wasn't as tall and layed down, folding her arms behind ehr head. It was so nice to get out of that house and be able to wander a bit.

Soft steps sounded from the path. Kaiya ignored them until she heard them stop on the path, just behind her. She rolled over onto her stomach, to find Raitei on his knees. Sh smiled and started to stand... until she smelled his salty tears. She fell back, started, and strained her ears to listen to his soft words. _'Why did I lay so far from the path?'_ She silently scolded herself.

After a few minutes she realized that Raitei was upset about his falled comrads. A could of words caught her attention- about joining them in the afterlife. "N-no!" She sprung foward, going as quickly as possible to the path. She fell to her knees just beside him and whispered softly. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Raitei..." How could you even think of something like that?" She pulled a few strands of hair from his face and smiled comfortantly(I know, not a word... I don't think. Shuddup and keep reading.)

Raitei looked up at her, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I don' deserve to live. They all died... And Nakarazawa left me here to suffer." He shook his head and looked back to teh moist ground below him. There was one very close friend he thought of especially. There was a possibility that she had been carrying his child. But that wasn't going to be said.

Kaiya sighed, she resisted the urge to hug him to her. She wasn't completely sure how to comfort him. "I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to act like this. They'd want you to live your life like you did when they were still here." She tilted her head slightly, trying to catch another look at his face. _'Please kami. Don't take him from me. Not yet. Not yet'_

"everything in my life is pointless. I'd be better off with them."

_'Ouch. Stubborn.'_ Kaiya shook the thought away. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look up at her. "_Stop_ this. You've got so much to live for. Do you really want to leave your new friends Raitei? Doyou want us to go through what your going through now?" She swallowed hard, stuttering her next sentence. Praying again to god for help. "I love you Raitei... And I know that losing someone you deeply care for is hard... but things will get better... I _promise_."

Raitei blinked a few times. He _didn't_ want anyone to go through this pain. "Kaiya-chan..."

She shook her head, and smiled again. She felt like she was being rather selfish. But she needed this one thing. This love. _His love._ "Please, don't... don't k-kill yourself. I-I don't know where I'd be without you. Please."

A part of him wanted to pull away from Kaiya. Raitei sighed instead, defeated. "I won't."

She could feel herself growing hopeful. "_Promise_?"

He looked over at her and smiled a bit. Pushing foward, he kissed her lips softly. "I promise Kaiya."

* * *

**A/N: Merf. The whole Raitei/Kaiya thing isn't completely accurate. I lost all the old conversations. And that one was from about a year ago. Holy shizzles. I deleted my old myspace to... so I didn't even have the comments to refer to in order to make the meeting accurate. So, ya... deal with the inaccuracy. Though you wouldn't have known had I kept my mouth shut...  
Uh...  
Byyyye!**


	7. Lunchtime

**Title: Story of her Life.  
Chapter 7: Lunchtime.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that just might happen to show up in this fic. It's doubtful that many will though.  
Summary: Kaiya is 16 years old. In a very short period of time, the young demoness finds herself going through all sorts of strange incidents. And every time she turns around, there's a new problem awaiting her future. Will she be able to continue to play through the events like a pawn in a game of chess? Or will she find herself in an even greater place?**

**

* * *

**

daisuke looked up as the front door opened. He leaned back against the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Damn. And I thought your scent was bad _before_." he tilted his head. "What have you been doing?" He could feel the curiousity, anger... jealousy even clouding his thoughts. Damn woman. He didn't understand why she was so different from all the others he'd been with in his years.

"None of your business." She brushed her clawed hand through her hair. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only. She had to talk to her mother. Another woman. Somebody who knew just what love was. Somebody who could explain her feelings to her. She paid no mind to the man who annoyed her with just one word. She'd wandered for hours wondering if she really did love Raitei. She knew she cared about him. Much more than anyone else... But that didn't mean... Did it? She shook her head and glared down at Daisuke. "Is my mom awake yet?"

Daisuke waved a hand towards the kitchen. "Her and Naomi started making breakfast a few minutes ago." There was something different about Kaiya this morning. She was acting strangly. But that could be anything. He didn't think she'd slept since the day before yesterday. "Should you get some sleep?"

Kaiya shrugged off the question and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, leaning again the wall. She didn't want her mother to know she was worried over something like that. Her mother had a way with fussing over her when it came to other people. Protecting. "Morning." She smiled over to Katsuo. "Need any help?"

Katsuo glanced up from the vegetables she was chopping. She smiled at her daughter, happy to know she was still in one piece after yet another late night excursion. "I think you have something else you should do, young lady." Katsuo blinked and shook her head at her words. Kaiya had to be two.. almost three years older then herself. Young lady. Now that was funny. She picked up the wooden slate she was using and wiped the vegetable into a bowl near the contained fire Naomi was cooking over.

"I do?" Kaiya blinked a few times. She didn't think she'd made any plans. Not any that she'd discussed with some one else yet. Unless her mother knew she needed to talk to her. No, no. Her mother would've already been bearhugging her and telling her not to fret if that were the case. And if Katsuo was the same in the past as she was in the future.

Naomi looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Mama dropped off more towels and things yesterday." Which she was grateful for. She wondered how any other girl got along without all those future things that her mother brought back(Got a question about this on another site that I posted this fic. Naomi's parents are Kagome and Inuyasha. Which is why she has crazy uncontrollable powers. Hope that clears up some confusion.). She smiled and stuck a stick into another fish, putting it over the fire immediatly after.

"We put them in your room." Katsuo added quietly, returning to her chopping. "There's a backpack. All the things you'll need. Including a change in clothes. Grandma Kagome said that they were yours." She shook her head when she remembered her grandmother's words.

_"I've got a daughter. She's from the future. 16 years old. You should see her grandma-" Her words were cut off by Kagome's own voice._

_"I know. Kaiya Lynn Uchiha. Hair like fire and eyes as bright as sunshine. Ears identical to Inuyasha's, only not the same color." She grinned and handed Katsuo two bags. "The blue one is for everyone. The other contains a few of Kaiya's clothes. She'll be happy to have them." With that she waved at the people standing behind Katsuo and left the house._

"Hot springs is a few yrads behind the house." Naomi's voice interupted Katsuo's thoughts. She took some of the fish that'd been over the fire longer and went towarsd Katsuo. She set them down and picked up a knife. Seeing Kaiya's confusion out of the corner of her eye, she laughed and shook her head. "Maybe _you_ don't mind behing smothered in whats-his-faces scent... but we would rather you just smell like... well, Kaiya."

"His name is Raitei.." Kaiya said boredly. Her eyes widened when Naomi's words registered in her mind and a crimson red blush spread across her cheeks. "I'll be back later." She turned and went to her room as quickly as possible. When she opened the door, she found Mika still sleeping soundly. "Lazy bum." She mumbled and picked up the small bag of bathing supples.

Heading out of the house Kaiya heard the annoying voice that was Daisuke's voice yet again. She had forgotten he was there. As well as forgetting that she'd wanted to talk to her mother about a rather important issue. She pushed that aside and told herself she'd talk to her mother later on. Now, she decided to concentrate on Daisuke. "Do you ever stay home?" She could tell he was irratated. He'd asked the question twice.

Snickering, Kaiya answered when he opened his mouth to ask again. "The first 16 years of my life were spent inside. I'm taking advantage of my time..."She became suddenly serious. As she threw the bag onto her shoulder she looked back at him. "Before they decide to lock me up again." She started walking, humming quietly to herself.

"Who's they? Wait. No. Wrong question. Why would _they_ do that?" His curious voice sounded off her shoulder. He was probably nosier then even her parents.

Kaiya froze and looked over at him. If she hadn't known he was a demon, she would've been frightened. She carefully weighed out her reply before she shrugged. "They... My parents think I'll turn out like my grandmother. It's possible I guess..." She frowned, it just wasn't probable. A vision of those deep red eyes looming over her flashed across Kaiya's mind. She had to shake her head to keep the entire picture from forming. "I just don't think... Well... Papa's trained me to keep everything under control..." She felt like a child and couldn't help but laugh at her sillyness. "I'm confusing you, aren't I?"

"I'm sure one day you'll explain yourself." Daisuke stared off into the nearby trees. "Try to get that nasty scent off your clothes too. And hurry back. You didn't eat much last night..." He turned and waved, walking right back to his spot by the door.

Kaiya rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at his retreating figure. _'Never knew he cared so much.'_ She bit back a laugh. Then she gave up her glaring to start walking to the back of the house... and the scent of fresh water. Boy would it feel nice to bathe in warm water. With soap!

Before long Kaiya found herself at the warm waters edge, standing on one of the flatted stones surrounding the hor springs. She perked up her ears and scented the air. She didn't pick up anything suspicious. Probably because she was so close to home. She took out a towel, folded it and set it neatly on the rock at her feet. She then started to take out other essentials... soap, shampoo, conditionor.. Things that other girls her age didn't even know existed. Last to come out was the change of clothes. One of her favorite outfits. She asked herself no questions and set it in the grass just beyond the rocks.

Once everything was set up the way she wanted it, Kaiya rid herself of her dirty clothes and stuffed them into her backpack. She slipped into the springs. "Mmm..." She let out a long sigh and let her body fall lower, until the water was just under her chin. She stayed in that position for a while, pndering her new life in the past. She tipped her head back and wet her hair. Then reached over her shoulder to take hold of the bottle of shampoo.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After drying off 20 minutes later Kaiya pulled a change in clothes from the bag she brought. She slipped the long black skirt on. It fell to her ankles and brushed against her legs when she walked. Not to tight, or revealing. She lifted the top, which was just the opposite of her skirt. A crimson red corset, with black lace there to make it more fashionable. A cool breeze swept over the area and Kaiya felt shivers run up her spine. She quickly packed her things and started back to the house.

The smell of approaching rain filled Kaiya's nose. Once she caught sight of the house she started running, only stopping when she got under the shelter of the front door. She bent over, her hands over her knees. Her breath came in heavy gasps. "Damn. Four days without training and I'm already out of shape." Almost a week ago she'd lost her parents in a tragedy. Then regained them only the next day. How she did it, was still confusing to her.

Daisuke looked up from his meditations. He felt his mouth fall and he wondered if Kaiya knew just how much that top of hers showed. He tried to shake off avery thought that and clouded his mind that moment. But he found that much to complicated. Clearing his throat loudly, Daisuke made it very obvious that he was uncomfortable. "You have some pretty strange clothes Kaiya." He pointed to her breasts, praying his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. "Maybe you should pull that up."

Kaiya blinked and looked where Daisuke had pointed. Staring downwards at her overly exposed cleavage she shrugged. "That's as high as it goes." She stood up straight and sat next to him, tossing her bag to the floor beside him. She wondered if he'd ever leave. Until she remembered that he'd told her he planned on watching over Mika. "Would you happen to know a good seamstress?" She looked over at him. His clothing was different then the stuff she usually saw. And she didn't think that he'd made it himself. "All my other clothes are in another time... And I'm in need of a cloak."

"Antoher time?" Daisuke raised his eyebrows. _'Oh yeah. Her mother said something about that to that weird priestess.'_ He shook his head and smiled. How could he be so forgetful? "Yea... I know one... I can take you to see her later today if you want." That would give him an opportunity to be alone with her. He looked down at Kaiya fixing her skirts and sighed. "Your not listening."

She mumbled something so quietly even _he_ didn't hear it. "We'll leave after we eat." A smile touched her lips. "Kay?"

Daisuke felt his throat dry. If it was possible, she looked even more stunning when she smiled. He onyl nodded and smiled back.He clenched his hands into fists and looked downward. He would give anything not to have such sharp senses right now. Between that scent and that aura... and just her overall appearance... Kaiya was going to unintentionally drive him up the wall. Or so to say.

Naomi appeared suddenly in front of them. She set down two plates between Daisuke and Kaiya. Beaming she nodded at Kaiya. "Red definatly looks good on you." Naomi still didn't understand though why every outfit that her mother claimed as Kaiya's had the color in it. Black and crimson red. Every one of them. Not a very interesting wardrope. She winked at Kaiya and walked off, stopping before she reached the hallway. She glared over at Daisuke. "Keep your hands... and your _eyes_ to yourself young man. Katsuo can hear your lecherous thoughts all the way outside!"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked at the plate in front of him to hide his blush. "Yes ma'am." He leaned foward and picked up his food. He glanced over at Kaiya, who looked none the wiser. Thanks the lords. He sighed and started eating. He sort of understood why Kaiya always left now .He couldn't wait until they went to see the seamstress now. Even if it was raining when they went.

A soft sigh sounded from Kaiya's side. He was trying to hide his frustration, but was only making it more apparent to her. Kaiya put a piece of fish in her mouth and stared over at the demon beside her. The awkward silecnce was becoming hard for her to bear. "So..." She caught Daisuke's fearful look at her. His thoughts were so easy to read. He thought she knew something... _'Looks like I shouldn't have been zoning out when I had been zoning out.'_ She blinked and wondered briefly what she'd missed, before she spoke again. "How far away is this place?" The nervousness left his eyes... and his scent.

"We could get there in a few hours if we walk. Less then half that if we ran." His eyes wandered to that oh-so-revealing top of hers. But snapped back up when he heard her growl. Temper temper. "What was that about?" He forced innocence into his voice. If this woman honestly thought a man _wouldn't_ stare at her... She was sadly mistaken.

Kaiya narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears onto her head. Damn he reminded her so much of her uncle. "My face" She pointed to herself. "Is up _here_. I _don't_ appreciate you doing that."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier. When you first came in." He set down his empty plate, his eyes staring into her own. He felt so completely lost at that moment... almost as if he were trapped.

She sighed and shook her head. Setting down her plate as well, she stared back at him. She didn't think he was interested in looking then. Only pointing out a minor detail in her choice of apparel. Her voice lowered angrily. "Your gonna get your ass kicked.. And not by anybody in my blood line either." She grinned and stood, picking up their plates as she went. Her eyes told him to get ready to go. They'd be leaving once she returned from the other room.

"As if some puny human would be able to even catch me." Daisuke broke eye contact with her to roll his eyes. He looked up to the sky outside. Rain would start soon.

"You'd be surprised." Kaiya muttered before starting into the other room, adding a bit more swing in her hips then usual.

Diasuke licked his lips and watched her walk away. Once she was out of earshot he shook his head. "Tease." He whispered as he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: The fic was getting boring, so I decided a little humor in this chapter would be good. I pray to god I was right.  
This chappie makes me very happy. It was one of the shortest ones I'd written yet on paper. But once I started typing, I got idea after idea. And it got better and better as I went on. I somehow turned my shortest chapter, into my longest. Imagine that.  
Wooshers. I'm so happy I could explode.  
No. That would be bad. Maybe I'll just dance around instead.  
Yeaaa... That'll work out nicely.**


End file.
